What If
by Raising-The-Dawn-Rose
Summary: What if the fight between Chloe and Derek in The Awakening went differently and what would happen if they were found? Rated just to be Safe.  i wrote this before i read the 3rd book please Read and Review


Summery. What would have happened if the fight between Chloe and Derek in The Awakening went differently and what would happen if they were found? Rated just to be Safe.

Chloe POV

"I'd never hurt you, Chloe. You should know" He stopped. Paused. Then wheeled around and started walking away. "Next time? Handle it yourself. I'm done taking care of you."

I stood there not knowing what to do. I watched him walk away and then it hit me I was falling in love with him.

I took off in a dead run to catch up with him.

Derek's POV

I knew she was coming up behind me but when she grabbed my shoulder that's what threw me off.

She looked at me with those eyes so welcoming and loving but I knew that she was Simon's girl and that he liked her.

"Derek I can't let you leave me like this. It's not right. I-I have a feeling that if I let you leave like that I would not forgive my self but now I know why I stopped you Derek". She paused looking up at me.

"Chloe I…"I couldn't tell her not yet she needs to know about Simon first." Chloe I... Um... Simon needs you." I can't tell her he loves her it's not my place

"I don't care Derek I love you"

"w-what" Great now I'm the one stuttering

"I said I love you"

Chloe POV

Why did I just say that he don't love me. Stupid. Stupid Girl.

"Chloe" I looked up to see him crying that's when I knew he loved me after all. "Chloe I love you too"

Derek's POV

There I just ruined it. Simon is going to be mad at me for steeling his girl. I just could not help my self she is the only person besides Simon who has been nice to me she's my mate.

"Derek I-I-I'm sorry"

By time I knew what was going on she had already been across the street in the hide out crying her eyes out and there is nothing I can do I just screwed it up.

Chloe's POV

"Derek I-I-I'm sorry" that's all I could get out and when I had nothing else to say I ran be to the hide out he must think I'm stupid. I can't believe I ran from him like that. I love him he said he loved me so why can't I talk to him now?

Simon's POV

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

She just ran past me. Oh god did Derek tell her that I liked her? Oh god I hope not I wanted to tell her when the time was right. I can't believe him. That stupid no brained werewolf thing.

"Simon, did Chloe come in here?"

I hope he don't think I'm going to answer him.

Derek's POV

"Simon answer me did she run in here I need to know NOW"

Why will he not answer me it's not like I told her about him?

"Simon NOW"I picked him up by his collar "WERE IS CHLOE"

"She went to the back of the cellar. What did you do she came in her crying and she gave me a look of disgust. Did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth" know is the time to tell him I guess.

"What you told her I loved her! How could you Derek." "No you fool I told her that I loved her" oh great what have I done?

"You…what"

"Told her I love her"

Chloe's POV

I could her them two arguing in the other room. I tried to not listen but Derek is not one of the quite kids when he is mad.

"Chloe! Get out her I know you can hear me."

Derek's POV

"Chloe you need to understand that I love you but we can't be together and you know that."I really wish she would understand why I have to do this.

"Derek I don't care if we can't be together."Oh Chloe if you only knew the half of it. " All I know I we are not going to let any one in this group leave until the Edison Group is exposed for what they do to people. So Derek, Chloe you guys can make up and get over what ever it is you two have a problem with. Because if I know my mother she will not give up till we are no longer working together and it's only because they fear us being together so you two make up now!"Wow who knew Tori could be a good speaker.

"Tori has a point Derek you and Chloe need to get over and think about the rest of us" "Simon if you think I'm not trying to do what's best you have it wrong because I am you know as well as I do that if I was to completely change and Chloe or any of you were next to me I would have no control over my actions. That's why I'm trying to leave"

Chloe's POV

"Derek we need to stay together and if you completely change we will back down." "Chloe you know as well as every one else that will not work" "well at least I'm trying to help find a way to keep us all together" "Yah…well you can't so give up"

"Hey I hear voices in here. I think I found them tell Diane I think they are in the cellar."What how could we not have known some one was here? "Shit Simon get the girls out I'll hold them off" "Oh no you don't Derek I'm staying Tori and Simon can leave but I'm staying with you." "No we all leave now let's go before they get back here."

Derek's POV

"Ok kids we know you're down here so come out and we will not use the guns…but f you don't well we will have no other choice." I can't believe I did not hear them coming. "Simon you and Tori use a spell to keep them back Chloe you head too the end of the cellar and get them doors open." What am I thinking? "Derek are you sure you know what your doing?"No I can't do this…I have to. "Yes…I…I have too keep you guys safe that's all that matters to me right now…Simon if…I don't make it out I need you to give Chloe something for me ok?"What am I saying I'm going to make out of this they need me. "You're giving her your ring but Derek...Yah Derek but when you meet up with us I will give it back to you so you can give it to her ok." "Yah if I get out of this… alive." "Ok kids we're sending people down with the guns you got 60 seconds to get out here or we come down" "Chloe you got those doors open?" "Yes but you better hurry they are bring in some big guns and a lot of men." "Simon. You and Tori Ready?" "Yes but like Chloe said you better hurry we can't hold them back long." Oh god what the hell am I doing? "Ok let's go, Simon knock them back as hard as you can, Tori zap them or what ever it's called that you do, on my count ok?" "Yes." "Let's do this bro." "Ok kids we're coming down" well here goes everything "1, 2, GO GUYS!"I hope Chloe can forgive me. "Derek we can't keep them back much longer what do we do?" "RUN! GET OUT NOW!" "Derek what about you?" "Just…Go the girls need you." what was I thinking I'm going to lose her.

"Boys you better think better next time. Oh and also when you tell them to use a spell think of who you are going up against I am far more powerful then you would know and would ever know. So what are your plans now Derek? You can't save them all Derek you might as well give up now before we come in there and bring in the guns, and don't think that we won't use them." I can't believe Diane would do to us and let alone her own daughter. "Simon you get the girls out of here and head to the McDonalds and get help." "And what about you Derek what are you going to do hide, they'd find you." He has a good point but let them find me I have to give them pay back for what they did to my mother. "Ok Simon time for you guys to leave, there loading the guns as we speak." "You be careful Derek." "Um…Yah…Simon you make sure Chloe gets the ring if I don't make it ok." What am I saying I'm going to make it and give her the ring my self. "Yah I will. Well let's do this, Tori, Chloe you two go to the McDonalds and me and Derek will meet you there once we take care of a few pes..." "NO! SIMON!"I knew this was going to happen he should have left when I said to the first time. "Chloe you and Tori get out of here NOW!" "But…What about Simon?" "Tori I said GET OUT NOW. When you get to the McDonalds tell them you need an ambulance and the police and tell them about the Edison Group and send them here as fast as they can get here, got it?" "Yes. Chloe lets go." "Be careful Derek." "I will Chloe."

Chloe's POV

The last thing I saw was Derek telling Simon he was going to teach these a-holes not to mess with Christopher Bae's kids and that was before we were out of the back doors and half way down the road. About half way to the McDonalds we heard Derek's screams as he changed into a fully transformed Werewolf. But that was almost 5 minutes ago and we are now sitting in the McDonalds waiting on the Police and Ambulance to get to the scene so we can safely check on Derek and Simon.

Tori's POV

I cant bare to tell Chloe that those screams was not Derek changing it was my mother knocking him back and…I…Could feel her hap…I wish they would hurry up and get here.

Chloe's POV

The Police finely arrived and we got to head over after they took the Edison Group in too custody. But when we got there I…I…Seen Simon on the Stretcher and…he was covered over with a white sheet.

Tori's POV

When they brought Simon out on the stretcher covered in the white sheet I knew what my mother had done and I knew Chloe was dying on the inside and I could still feel my mother's happiness through our blood connection, But when they brought Derek out I knew then what my mother was really happy about she had killed all of Christopher Bae's kids

Chloe's POV

When they put Simon in the ambulance and left without the lights I knew Simon was never coming back. When the paramedic came over and asked me if the sketch book was Simons I had said yes and he handed it to me and said for me to hold on to it because Simon won't becoming back and that the other young man they were bringing out might not make it either and right at that moment I seen them bring out Derek he was bloodied and he looked like he was already gone but I seen him make an effort to get up. I ran to him and I could have sworn I flew to him and landed in the kiss. "Chl…Chloe…I'm not going to make it out of this I need you to tell Simon that he was the greatest brother anyone could ask for." I cant tell him Simons dead I cant tell him. "Ch…Chloe I need you to know that I love you no matter what happ…ens." "I love you to Derek and always will." "Chloe I…I'm going to miss you."

NO! HE CAN'T DIE. "DEREK NO I NEED YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, DEREK!" I could feel his hand fall limp in my hand and I knew it was over we had won the fight, But we also lost two of the greatest boys that ever walked the earth.

2 weeks, 1 day, 9 hours, 34 minutes and 45 seconds Since Derek and Simons Death.

"Today we are here to mourn the deaths of two vary brave young men who were fighting for their freedom along with Chloe Saunders and Victoria Enright, But while these brave young men fought they lost their lives and opened a nations eyes to what we have been doing to our children since before any of us were born." Right after the funeral the questions can one right after another but when the man named Christopher Bae came to me and asked me

"Are you Chloe Saunders?" "Yes can I help you?" "Well yes you…you see Simon and Derek were my sons when I was found they said that Simon and Derek had died fighting off the Edison Group I got in the car that they gave me and went straight to the hospital and said my good-byes to then when a nurse can in and said that Derek had wanted to have me give something to a girl named Chloe Saunders and I came to find you." When he handed me the envelope I at once I opened it and found out the truth…..

Dear, Chloe

I need you to know that no matter what I will love you, but I had a feeling I was not going to make it out of this before we even was at the cellar. Please know that I told Simon to give this to you because I knew that they only wanted me. Chloe I wish I could have given this to you my self but time was telling a different story form me. But please forgive me Chloe and take this ring and keep it close to your heart forever and I will always be with you. Please forgive me

Yours forever (even is death)

Derek Souza

When I read the last line I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces and I knew I could see him and Simon again any time I needed them for I have Simons Drawings and Derek's ring and I can use my power to keep them near to me forever and never let the legacy they left behind forgotten and of the Edison Group and what they did to those who were different.


End file.
